Do Me A Favor Probie
by HoldxOn
Summary: Tony is left to do a mission. One he has a possibility of never coming back from. As their saying goodbyes he says one sentence to McGee that the young probie will never forget. And it all starts with "Do me a favor probie" Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**A/N: So this is going to be a little different. I've never exactly killed off a character (I'm not sure if this one will bring me to that) but there is a possibility one will die in this one. So I hope you enjoy it! I will write more. But this is to give you a taste of the story before. Also the writing style may be different from my others. So enjoy.**_

**Chapter One: Prologue**

There was a heavy air in the bullpen. No one wanted to smile, or laugh, or joke. It was silent. It traveled to, because the whole squad room was silent. There wasn't even ringing phones. That was unusual. But what was even more unusual, Team Gibbs was solemn. They all had heavy hearts. Why? Tony was going undercover.

It may not have sounded like much, unless you understood the mission. Jenny Shepard had to give Tony this mission, the chances for Ziva to go and come back, were slim to none. Tony was willing to go in Ziva's place, if it meant keeping her safe. Even at the risk of his own life.

He was going undercover as a terrorist. Well more of an Iraqi Intel. He had to uncover as many unknown terrorist cells, without letting anyone know his identity. If he did, the consequences only began at a quick, painless death. They got worse from there.

The agents, including Gibbs and Jenny, all had heavy hearts as they said their goodbyes. No one was ready for this.

Abby walked over and hugged Tony in a crushing hug. She was fighting back tears. "Come back safe Tony. Please."

Tony held her. The plea was so simple, so quiet, it broke his heart. "I will Abs. Come on, cheer up a little. I'll be home before you know it."

Abby nodded slowly. She looked at her best guy friend. "I'll miss you."

Tony smiled half way, "I'll miss you Abs."

Abby looked down and stepped back so everyone else could say their goodbyes.

Ducky walked forward to Tony and clapped a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Ah dear Anthony, come home safely."

Tony couldn't help but smile at the old Scotsman. "I will Ducky. Promise."

Ducky gave a firm nod and smiled. Then he stepped back by Abby.

Palmer gave a quick nod. The autopsy gremlin was awkward, even in the most heart breaking situation. "Bye uh, Tony. Uh, come home okay. Well, of course you'll come home okay, cause the other way is in a coffin, and that's uh, not okay. Uh, obviously."

Tony chuckled at how awkward he looked. He was the only one. "Oh Jim boy. How I will miss you while I'm gone."

Jimmy blinked and looked down, now embarrassed.

Jenny smiled slightly, "be safe Tony. You're a good agent."

Tony smiled at Jenny, "thank you. And I will be."

Gibbs looked at Tony, "you will not die. Got it?"

Tony nodded, "yes boss. I'll come home alive." Everyone tried to smile at the oxymoron. They failed horribly at it.

Ziva stepped up to take her turn. She hugged Tony. "Please come home Tony." She whispered, tears trying to gather by her eyes. "I will miss you if you do not."

"I'm sure everyone will Ziva." Tony sighed holding the Israeli woman in his arms. "Bye Zee. Be safe and take care of yourself."

Ziva nodded. She stood by Abby and Ducky, looking down to try hiding the tears.

"Probie." Tony held his arms out for a hug, "who's your favorite senior field agent who needs a hug before he goes?"

McGee looked at Tony like he lost it, but he stepped forward and gave Tony a 'man hug'. "Bye uh, Tony. Have a safe trip."

"Of course I will McGirlscout." Tony joked. "Do me a favor Probie?" His tone was quieter now. A whisper.

"Sure." McGee whispered back. The next words were the ones he'd always remember.

"If anything happens to me, take care of the girls. Especially Ziva. I need you to do that for me. Can you?" Tony asked softly.

McGee nodded, "of course. Goodbye Tony."

"Bye Probie." Tony pulled away. "All ready to go."

The hearts that were already sore from having to let Tony go, began to break. They didn't want him to go. Especially on a mission he probably would never return from.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Normal

**Chapter Two: Bullpen Not Normal**

When Tony left Ziva sat at her desk and stared across the bullpen to Tony's desk. She already missed him and didn't know what she'd do if he never came back. In her mind she replayed the scene before Jenny told them of his mission.

* * *

_She sat at her desk talking to someone who wanted to get a hold of Gibbs. She took the message since Gibbs was up in Jenny's office. Across from her Tony sat tapping his pencil in the most obnoxious way. McGee sat at his desk typing, trying to ignore the senior field agent._

_"Alright thank you. I will get Gibbs to call back as soon as possible." Ziva said before placing the phone back to its receiver. As soon as it clicked the glared at Tony, "stop. Now."_

_McGee's head popped up his eyes wide. He looked at the two older agents surprised._

_"Why?" Tony's tapping got even more obnoxious._

_"Because Tony. I said to stop." Ziva began to stand. The smirk on Tony's face growing._

_"Really? I didn't hear it."_

_Ziva began walking over to his desk. She put her hands on it and leaned forward, close to his face, "if you do not stop, then I will kill you. Then bring you back and kill you again."_

_McGee's eyes were possibly the size of saucers at that point. He watched, terrified of what Ziva would do._

_"Aww okay fine." Tony's eyes wandered over her torso teasingly._

_Ziva glared at him, "watch it Tony," she walked to her desk, fully aware he was staring._

* * *

Ziva sighed and put her head in her hands. She wanted to see Tony again. To give him another hug. To know he'd return safe. To know he'd be back again to bug her and McGee. Even though she'd never admit it, she missed the senior field agent. More then words could express.

McGee glanced at Tony's desk from the corner of his eye. He was worried Tony wouldn't come back. What would happen then? What would they all do? What would be different? How would Gibbs react? Abby? Jenny? Ziva?

McGee looked at Ziva. The Israeli ninja was staring at her partner's desk. Tears were in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. He knew she'd hate him for this but he got up and went to her desk. He wrapped his arms around her. "He'll come back."

Ziva let McGee hug her and surrendered, giving him a hug in return. "I do hope so McGee."

McGee held his friend. "He has to. He still needs to use a few nicknames one me. Sides who will call me Probie if he doesn't come back? That means he has to."

A small smile appeared. It was faint, but it was there. "Thank you McGee," Ziva pulled away and looked at Tony's desk. "You are right. He has to come back."

McGee nodded, "we're a team. He's going to come back, cause he can't leave his team." His optimism was the only thing they had to hope with.

But it still didn't take away the silence, the quiet, the calm empty feeling they all felt inside the bullpen and themselves. They had to face it, if Tony never came back, this was going to be the new normal.

* * *

In Abby's lab the young forensic scientist was having a hard time. She held Bert close to her chest as if hugging the stuffed hippo tight enough it would bring Tony back safe. She hated this. It was quiet. McGee and Ziva were stuck in the quiet bullpen and she was stuck here, in her now cold lab. No music played. She felt it wasn't necessary.

She stared at the picture she had on her computer, it was one of Tony. "Be safe Tony." She whispered. She couldn't stand to think of what would happen if he didn't come home. Everything would be horrible. There would be nothing normal about work. Nothing.

For the sake of the team, Abby prayed he'd come home safe.

* * *

Gibbs stood at the top of the stairs watching McGee and Ziva. His eyes wandered to Tony's desk. He glanced at McGee and Ziva as they hugged. He knew they were both struggling to keep it together. Especially Ziva. She may have tried to hide it, but her feelings for Tony were obvious. Especially when Jenny had told them about the mission.

* * *

_"I can't send Ziva. So I need one of you to step in her place." Jenny had announced inside her office. Ducky, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ziva, and Tony all sat around the table._

_"I'll go." Tony had said without hesitation._

_Gibbs looked over and saw Ziva's hand grab Tony's quickly._

_"No." She had whispered in protest._

_"I'll do it." Tony had said again, this time firmer, more determined._

_"Tony," Ziva's voice was soft, quiet, and though she never admit it, scared._

_"No Zee," Tony had looked at her, his voice soft and caring. "If anyone's going in your place, its me." A small smile had shown on his face to his favorite ninja._

_Ziva closed her eyes. "No." She shook her head. "You cannot go! Its not fair! No one has to go!" She stood to her feet, "Tony cannot go! No one can!" She quickly left, before anyone could stop her._

* * *

Gibbs sighed watching her sit at her desk trying to focus on her work. Every few seconds she'd glance at Tony's desk, as if he'd be there each time.

"Jethro, there's nothing you can do." Jenny came up behind him and leaned on the railing next to him.

"Jen, it's not even a day since he's left and this is how my team is acting." Gibbs sighed, "how are they going to act if he doesn't make it?"

Jenny turned her back to the rail so she was leaning on it, facing towards her office, "they'll be worse. But that doesn't mean they won't be able to handle it."

"Is there anyway we can bring him back? For Ziva and McGee's sake?" Gibbs glanced at her for a moment then back down to the two members of his team.

"I'm sorry. There isn't. We just have to pray and hope for the best. Tony's smart, he'll come back safe." Jenny had the same optimism with Gibbs that McGee had with Ziva. Now they all needed that optimism to come true.

* * *

**_A/N:Thank you all so much for the response I got! It made my week better. I'm sorry I haven't updated until now, but I do have a good reason. On Wednesday my rabbit died in my arms as we were trying to save her and I've been having a hard time even thinking about writing. So while I'm in the mood I will try to update as much as this one, and my other two fics, as I can. Thank you for being so patient for me. You are the best!_**


	3. Chapter 3 A Lifetime Away

**Chapter Three A Lifetime Away**

_(Two weeks later)_

Ziva took pictures of the body as Ducky and Palmer checked for a TOD. As she finished with the body she went onto the rest of the crime scene. The blood on the carpet, the broken lamp, the bullet shell that sat a few feet from the victim, the pillow that had a few burn marks in it from being shot through, and a few other things important to the case. Her mind wasn't there though. No, it was a million miles away. A lifetime away. In Afghanistan, with a very special agent who she was missing and hoping he'd come home safe. She missed that special agent to no end. Her thoughts were with him, praying softly he'd be okay, and return home with nothing more then a few bumps and bruises. She wanted him back so badly. She missed the simple teasing he always had. She missed the McNicknames, the "Probie" and "Probette" nicknames. She missed how he'd try to mess her up on certain things, to get her to mess up on seeing if he was lying or not.

Ever since he had left she didn't get a full night's sleep. She'd be asleep for a while then have a horrible nightmare, that just keep getting worse, even after she woke up. Her fears were slowly becoming real to her in the dreams. What she didn't know, was a few were becoming real, in the lifetime so far away.

McGee glanced at the Israeli woman as Gibbs talked to him. Tony's words came to his mind, _"if anything happens to me, take care of the girls. Especially Ziva. I need you to do that for me." _How would he be able to take care of them? Tony needed to come home, in one piece, alive to. If he ended up coming home in a coffin, he wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to handle having just him and Gibbs being the only guys on the team. The team, nothing would be the same without Tony.

* * *

As they walked into the squad room over to the bullpen Gibbs watched his two agents. He could visibly see the weight on McGee's shoulders left by Tony's absence. He also knew about Tony telling McGee to help take care of the girls if he never came home. The weight was too much on McGee. It was visible and affected how the young man reacted, and processed everything.

As he glanced at Ziva he saw her longingly glance at Tony's desk. That had become a normality lately. Her symptoms of missing Tony weren't as obvious but they were there. The lines underneath her eyes from lack of sleep was extremely obvious. Her quick peeks never went unnoticed from someone. Either Gibbs caught it, McGee, or Jenny. One of the three caught it. Even Abby, Ducky, and Palmer had seen it. The most evident one was the lack of enthusiasm she had. Oh, it never went unnoticed. When she did interrogations, that was the most obvious where the enthusiasm lacked. The fire wasn't there, the passion, the want to catch the person who had done wrong was gone. Her eyes didn't have an excited shine when they were coming close to catching the person. Nothing had any meaning for her unless Tony was there. There no meaning for anything without him. Tony had impacted the team. More now that he was gone and the chance for him to come back, was small.

* * *

Tony sat in the small cramped room that was a version of a hotel room. To him, it was more like his apartment bedroom. He was studying Arabic so he'd fit in easier then he did. He knew enough now to keep him alive but he needed more. It was good his undercover identity was a boss in the terrorist cells. It gave him extra time alone because no one wanted to bother him. If they did, they'd give him warning beforehand.

He read the notebook that Ziva had filled with Arabic things he needed to know to help him. She wanted him to be able to get what he needed, and safely so he could come home. Ziva. Just thinking about her made him homesick. He wanted to go now. Abandon the case and go see her. He wanted to see her gorgeous smile, the beautiful sparkle in her eyes, the fire and passion she had. It was, to him Heaven. He sighed and leaned back closing his eyes. He missed her so much. He missed the whole team as well but Ziva the most. The Israeli exotic woman was gorgeous to him. He loved her. He'd never admit it, but it was true. He loved her so much.

"Come on DiNozzo. Focus." He whispered to himself and began to study some more. He looked at Ziva's sophisticated handwriting. It showed how sophisticated she was and careful. He imagined what she'd be doing now. It was 9:00 P.M there so that meant it was 7:30 A.M back home. Ziva would probably be sitting at her computer working on a case with McGee and whoever was taking his spot until he got home.

He suddenly got a sobering thought. What if he died? That someone had figured out who he really was and he was killed? He wouldn't return home, alive at least. The person that was taking his spot would probably become a permanent team member. It probably was Lee. Or maybe they had gotten a new probie to take it. Someone McGee and Ziva could bug. If they felt up to it. Tony sighed. He wanted to finish quickly and get home fast. He missed the team. They were his family. He needed them more than anything. Which was why he needed to get home.

**_A/N;Sorry for the delay. Been busy with chores and such. I'm very happy with the reviews and responses I've been getting :) thank you all so much. I love writing this. So until I upload the next one, please review, alert, favorite, or whatever you do. Haha. Thank you all again. I love the response. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 A Traitor

**Chapter Four A Traitor**

_(A month later)_

Tony had gotten a lot done in the month. He was already uncovered quite a few terrorist cells. All of them had no idea he had uncovered them and wrote a letter to the people he needed to report to. Except one terrorist cell.

This one that knew, was probably the one he didn't want to know. The one that would come back to haunt him. Literally. It had the roughest, most horrible guys a part of it. None of them would stand for Tony uncovering their plans.

Tony heard his Arabic undercover name called from outside the door. Grimacing softly he knew who it was. Aswad the one who was "assigned" casually as his assistant.

"Come in Aswad." He called in Arabic.

Aswad came into the room. He was taller than Tony. He looked almost the spitting image of Ari. A few things were different. Temperament was one. Where Ari was patient, Aswad was impatient. Where Ari knew when to do something and when not to, Aswad would do something out of anger in the heat of the moment. Tony hated the man, knowing he could either make Tony's case known, or keep it safe.

"Zafir, we need you, now." The urgency in the way he spoke it was enough to send Tony's senses to alert. He got up and followed Aswad to the common area where they held meetings. "What is going on?" Tony looked at the group in front of him. He looked at the leader, Thabit. Thabit was a mean harsh man. He never took no for an answer. The men who were under his command had to do what he said when he said it. If he said "jump" they'd ask "how high?". He was that much in command.

"Zafir we have been informed there is a traitor among us." Thabit's words spoke fear into Tony.

Automatically images of the team swept into his mind. Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Probie, Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva. His heart pounded against his chest to the point Tony was almost positive they could hear. "Did they say who?"

"No. But until we know, no one is allowed to leave. If you do, you must check in with me, tell me where you are headed and when you will be back. If you are not back by the time you say so," Thabit looked around at the circle of men. His eyes rested on Tony, "may Allah be with you."

* * *

Ziva laid in her bed that night, unable to sleep. She tossed and turned constantly, wanting Tony to be back on his homeland safe. Tears slowly fell down her face as she wished for him to come home. She wanted to know he was okay. She wanted him so bad.

"Tony." She ended up sitting, her back to the wall. Tears falling down her tanned cheeks. "Please, please come home." She spoke to herself, but she meant every word. She needed Tony. She longed for him. Tears fell down relentlessly and she had no urge to wipe them away as she looked out the window to the orange glow of a moon. A full moon. Miles away she knew Tony probably had a view of the exact same moon earlier. She knew Tony had probably done the same. Wishing for home.

Ziva watched the moon and life outside her window. Longing for Tony to come home soon and safe.

_**A/N: Thank you for the response I've gotten so far. I can honestly not thank you all enough. Thank you! I appreciate all of it! Oh, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! I will update soon hopefully!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Contact

**Chapter Five Contact**

Tony knew with the extra heat from Thabit and the rest of them he would need to contact everyone back home. Get them up to date quickly and hopefully be brought back home. His time there alive and okay, was limited.

But to be able to get out and contact everyone, it meant he had to have someone. Someone in the terrorist cell who he could tell and trust they wouldn't tell anyone. That would be a challenge. Everyone respected, well feared Thabit, to where they'd tuck their tell between their legs and do what he said.

Tony was in danger, he had to act fast or lose the things close to him, including his life. Sighing he looked out the barred window. Outside he saw a few Arabic children playing, they weren't completely peaceful, but they had a little amount of their childhood left. It gave him an idea. He went downstairs to where Thabit was. "Thabit, I would like to go out. I just want to go play with the kids right outside. For maybe an hour?" Tony requested.

"Sure. Go ahead Zafir."

Tony nodded his gratitude and walked outside. He was grateful he had mastered the art of improvising. He walked to the kids. They were maybe 13 or 14. Young, but not too young. They'd understand what he'd need.

"Hey guys." He greeted them in their language, once again thanking Ziva for everything she went through to write it for him, "can you guys help me out?"

The kids looked at him and nodded after a moment. He was someone they figured was trustworthy.

Tony explained what he needed, he could see the fear in the kids' eyes and reassured them it would be okay and nothing would happen to them. Then, the fun began.

As Tony played with them, the hour passed quickly. Thabit began to grow frustrated.

Thabit came out and saw Tony playing with them still, "Zafir! You said you would be back, an hour ago!"

Tony grinned as he turned to face the terrorist cell leader, "I did? Sorry time must've gotten away from me." He glanced at the oldest child that stood next to him.

The kid nodded and threw the ball at Thabit, frustrating the man even more. But it hit Thabit the way it needed to, hitting him hard enough he didn't know what was what. His sense of logic and sense had been handicapped.

Tony glanced at the other kids, "go now!" The kids ran and Tony ran with them. They ran until they knew it was safe. Tony looked at the four kids. "Thank you guys."

"Your welcome sir. Do what you need to do to get back to your lady." The oldest kid said with a smile.

Tony smiled to himself. He had told the kids he needed their help to get away so he could get home to his girlfriend. The girl he called his girlfriend? A very special Israeli woman back at NCIS.

"Be good and stay out of trouble okay guys?" He shook hands with each kid then left. Trying to find a military base where he could contact NCIS. All he had was the clothes on his back, his quick improvising, and the knowledge of the language locals spoke. He was gonna be able to get home to Ziva. He wasn't going to stay. Not after the act he just did.

* * *

Ziva walked into the squad room. She knew today was different. Easily different. Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen, and McGee was waiting for her by her desk. "Good morning McGee."

"Morning Ziva. Um, Director Shepard, she uh wants us in MTAC. That's where Gibbs is."

Ziva nodded and walked with McGee up to MTAC. After giving a short knock, they walked in and saw Jenny talking to Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Palmer, sitting, watching, worried.

Ziva looked at Ducky for reassurance but the old friend had nothing to tell her why they were there. He was just as confused as she was. Ziva glanced at Gibbs as she walked with McGee to sit by the other team members. There was still one missing even still. The very special senior field agent they all loved.

When Jenny finally turned to face them, Ziva knew something bad had happened to that very agent.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in my updating! Been so busy with school, and every time I go to write I got a writers block, but now its gone! Please review! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. And go ahead and say what you think happened. I'd love to hear it! Thank you for being so patient with me!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Mission? Impossible

**Chapter Six: Mission? Impossible.**

"Tony has, gotten himself compromised. He needs to be brought home, and quick." Jenny informed the small group. Gibbs had been informed prior to the group coming in.

Ziva looked at Abby out of the corner of her eye just as the Goth gasped. She knew the feeling the forensic scientist had. She had the same one.

"We need to send someone there, to get him out of the situation, and escort him home safely." Jenny looked at Gibbs as if cueing him.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, "someone who knows the place."

Ziva nodded understanding, "I will go. If it means Tony will be safe."

"We trust you will bring him home like that Ziva." Jenny smiled a small smile to her friend.

McGee watched the exchange. His mind began to whirl. _What will I do if Ziva dies bringing Tony back and he dies to? I made a promise I'd take care of her and Abby. I can't let her go._

"Uh, director. Can I go instead?"

"No Tim. I'm sorry you can't." Jenny softly argued. "Ziva is a trained fighter, you are more suitable here, helping us keep an eye on them."

McGee nodded, agreeing. He'd be better off here. But his worry never left.

Abby looked at Gibbs and Jenny, "can I go with?"

"No Abby." Gibbs was the one to answer her. "I want you here."

Abby nodded, defeated.

"Ziva, go home. Get some rest and pack, your flight leaves at 5 tomorrow morning." Jenny nodded and got up with the rest of the team. They hugged and said their goodbyes until she'd be home. Then Ziva left to go to her apartment.

* * *

Tony sat in the marines' safe house. They were going to keep him there until half an hour till Ziva would land. She was the one coming to save him, and Tony couldn't be anymore grateful.

He needed his ninja at that point and time. She'd help him calm down and get home safely. He needed to see her face. Ziva had been with him the whole time, if not physically but in spirit. She had given him the notebook with the phrases he'd need to know.

Thinking about her, Tony got out the notebook and looked at Ziva's neat handwriting. He began to wonder how long it would take for her to get there. He needed her so bad. He wanted the ninja. His ninja.

_**A/N;Yes I know this is short, but I will update pretty much in the next hour or so ;) I just wanna see how many replies I get off this one. Hehe enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Perfection

**Chapter Seven Perfection (Warning: Mature Detail Enclosed XD)**

Ziva climbed off the plane and walked through the sand, letting the heat hit the back of her neck. She saw a marine and walked towards him, knowing he was the one here to pick her up.

"Agent David." He nodded his head to her. "You ready?"

Ziva nodded, "as I can ever be." She wasn't drained from the flight, she was ready to get going. Most of it came from her determination to get Tony home. To even just see Tony and touch him.

"Good. Lets go." He lead the young agent to the car as another marine packed her gear into it.

Ziva got in and looked out the window. Staring at all the dirt she could picture Tony's face. Staring at her. _Please stay safe Tony. I am almost there.

* * *

_

Tony walked carefully towards Thabit and his terrorist circle house. Fear clenched in his throat. This could be the last time he ever see the outside again. But he had to get in there and get the rest of his things. Gingerly he knocked, bracing himself for what was to come. The door opened and he was met by Aswad.

"You have a lot of courage to be coming back Zafir." Aswad responded seeing him.

"I didn't do it though Aswad." Tony replied. Hoping the assistant to the man who probably wanted to kill him would believe him. "Please let me come in long enough to get my things and I will leave."

"You promise?" Aswad looked weary, and Tony didn't blame him. Aswad's ass was the one that was gonna get kicked if anything happened, if Thabit found out.

"Yes. I promise." Tony nodded.

Slowly Aswad allowed him in. "Hurry." He spat. Then he went to distract Thabit.

Tony quickly went upstairs and went into the room he had. After he walked in the door behind him slammed. He paused, knowing this could be bad.

"You have nerve coming back here." A voice hissed in perfect Arabic.

Tony clenched his eyes shut. He knew his end was coming. _Wait, that's not-_

"ZIVA!" Tony opened his eyes as he turned. Quick enough to be tackled by his ninja. "Ziva!" He held her close to him and breathed in her smell. She was more gorgeous then ever. After they pulled away he drank in her sight. His eyes caressing every feature, memorizing each thing about her.

"Tony!" Ziva had melted in his arms and now as she looked at him her smile couldn't be replaced. Tony was okay! Scratched, but okay. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. I contacted you guys." Tony smiled.

Ziva chuckled and hugged him again. She was unable to be the Ziva who was calm and never showed her emotions, Tony was okay and standing in front of her.

"Come on. We should get out of here."

Tony grabbed his things and looked at Ziva, "how?"

Ziva smiled and made a "shh" finger. Silently, she grabbed his hand and led the way to the small window, she climbed out with ease, and fell to the ground. "Bag." she whispered in Arabic to keep from being caught.

Tony dropped it into her open arms then did the same she did after she moved.

Then as if they were two teens sneaking out, they ran, laughs suppressed until they made it safely away. They went into the building they'd stay at until they were brought home.

Ziva set Tony's bag next to hers as Tony shut the door. She turned and met him.

Their lips connected in a kiss. His arms wrapped around her, enfolding her into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head closer to her, making the kiss deeper.

Finally Tony picked her up, carried her to the bed and set her down.

Ziva pulled away and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as she undressed him. He did the same and the two made love. A nice passionate moment passed between them. Finally back together again. As if they were made out of the same mold. They were made for each other. Perfection, at its best.

_**A/N: Worth the wait yes? Hehe I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. I thrive for comments. Favs and Alerts I will tolerate though. But. It will be nice. ;) Until next time, happy reading! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8 Circumstances

**Chapter Eight Circumstances**

"When are we leaving?" Tony asked Ziva as he watched out the window of what was happening. It was the next day and they had finished eating their small breakfast.

"We should be leaving late tonight or early tomorrow." Ziva finished picking up their things and walked over to him, two water bottles in hand. She handed one to him.

"Too long," Tony sighed. "Thabit will be looking for us long before then."

Ziva watched Tony as he watched the outside world. He was starting to have a small beard, from lack of shaving. His hair was dusty and messed up. His face was covered in dirt just like his whole body was. He was tanner, as being in the sun constantly would do to you. His eyes, were distant. He had bags and dark circles underneath them.

"Tony, we are alive now. I was sent here to make sure you make it back that way. Nothing is going to happen."

"Yes it is Ziva! You don't know how Thabit is! He is a killer Ziva! He's killed innocent people. Me? I did something to him. He wants me dead!" Tony yelled. He looked at the Israeli woman who was his partner, "no one can protect me from him. Especially you!"

Ziva glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because you can't! You just cant protect me!" Tony screamed. He walked out of the room and left.

Ziva watched him as he walked outside into the heat. He was mad, which mean he wouldn't be thinking straight. Quickly she followed him knowing he couldn't stay alone. Something could happen.

Tony walked not paying attention to where he was going. He was mad about yelling at Ziva, he was mad about the situation. He was especially mad about the fact Gibbs sent Ziva to save him. If Ziva was shot because of him, he wouldn't know what to do. He had to keep her safe and himself. He needed his ninja. If she died, he'd never forgive himself.

"Tony!" Ziva ran over quickly. She stopped him and looked at him, "everything has its time. We will be okay. I can protect us."

"How?" Tony asked.

Ziva handed him a gun, "its an extra. We're gonna be able to do this."

Tony nodded after a long moment of just staring into her brown eyes, "I agree." He looked up from her eyes and saw Thabit's gang all around them. "Zee."

"Yes?" Ziva glanced around in shock.

"How do we do this?" He asked as he met eyes with Thabit.

"Um, any ideas?" Ziva saw they circled them so she went back to back with Tony.

"One." He kept his eyes locked on Thabit. "I got your six." And with that the gun fight started.

Ziva got every person who was on her half of the circle as Tony worked his way through his. When she finished she turned to help Tony.

"Thabit's mine." Tony shouted for Ziva to hear.

Ziva nodded, "go for it!" She shouted back. "I got your six!"

Tony nodded and began making his way to Thabit, a few men crowding and making it harder.

"Tony!" Ziva watched in horror as someone who was laying on the ground, wounded, shot Tony. She watched as the whole world seemed to have stopped spinning. Time slowed down as Tony fell face first onto the ground. The men of Thabit's who could, left, leaving the wounded and the two NCIS agents.

Ziva ran over to Tony and set her gun beside him as she rolled him onto his back. "Tony!" She watched him and looked around for help. "Help! I need help! Please!"

Tony grabbed her hand, "Zi, the marines. They're about three blocks away."

Ziva nodded, "hang on Tony." She looked for a way to carry him and when she didn't see an alternative she picked Tony up and helped him walk.

Tony walked beside her, his hand pressing against his chest where he was shot. The pain was heavy in his chest. He had to keep going. The marines would fly them home and he'd be safe. Ziva, would be safe.

Ziva saw the marine's base. "We're almost there Tony."

"Do you have your badge? It'll be best to have it." Tony groaned as the pain increased.

Ziva nodded, "on my hip. Just relax Tony." Ziva's worry was overwhelming and all she could think about was Tony's safety.

"Who are you two?" The marine guard saw them as they walked up.

"Ziva David and this is Tony DiNozzo. We are NCIS agents." Ziva pulled her jacket over enough to show him her badge as she held Tony up. "We need help. He got shot."

The marine looked at Tony then looked at another marine, "get a stretcher real quick then get someone to fly these two back to the states."

The marine nodded and quickly jogged to the medic tent.

The first marine helped Ziva hold Tony up, "I'm Lance Corporal Jordan."

"Nice to meet you Jordan." Tony groaned through his clenched teeth.

"Yeah, wish the circumstances were different," Jordan helped Ziva lift Tony onto the stretcher and bring him to the medical tent.

Ziva looked at Tony as he chatted with Jordan some. Her eyes were full of worry and all she could think about was if Tony was strong enough to make it home. She was scared he wouldn't be. She needed him to be able to. Abby would be upset, not mention how upset she herself would be if Tony didn't make it.

_Please fight it Tony. Hang on, please._


	9. Chapter 9 Devastation

**Chapter Nine Devastation**

Ziva watched Tony as he rested a little on the quick flight home. He was enduring so much pain but he was dealing with it well. She just wanted to be home so doctors could take care of him. Especially since the marines had doubted he would make it.

"A few more moments and we'll have you home. We're about to land at the hospital Agent David." A marine informed her.

"Thank you." Ziva nodded her thanks and when he left she stood and gently put a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Tony. We're about to land."

Tony's eyes flickered opened and he looked disorientated. "Where am I? Is that Ziva or Abby?"

Ziva's heart tore as she watched him. She knew the marines were right. She just didn't want to admit it. "It's Ziva, Tony." She took his warm, calloused hand into her rougher calloused hand. "We're landing in D.C right now to get you to the V.A and get you fixed up. You got shot in the chest."

"Why?" He didn't remember. Maybe it was a good thing.

"You were undercover and your cover got compromised. That's why I'm here. Gibbs and Director Shepard wanted me to get you home safely."

"You did Zee." Tony looked at her. Pain filled his eyes. "You did it my ninja."

Ziva tried to fight back tears. She never knew there was something she would fight that would take everything out of her. "I did, yes?"

Tony gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes. Let the team know." He whispered as the medics began to lift him out.

Ziva followed and saw Gibbs, McGee, and Abby standing a few feet away from the landing pad. "They know."

Tony visibly relaxed and let her hand go, "see you in a moment Zee." He smiled lightly and let the medics wheel him into the hospital.

Ziva watched for a moment, tears filling her brown eyes. She glanced at Gibbs who looked at her, a sympathetic look reflecting in his eyes. It was enough to let her break down a little. She walked over, a tear rolling down her cheek slowly. "I tried."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, "I know Zivers. It was all I asked of you." He kissed her forehead and held her for a moment. Letting her have a moment. Then he let her go and looked at McGee and Abby, "go ahead and wait for news. Me and Ziva will follow in a moment."

McGee nodded and went inside. Abby followed after laying a gentle hand on Ziva's arm and giving her a comforting smile.

"Tell me what happened." Gibbs said softly. He wanted to know and he knew learning from Tony was not an option.

Ziva explained, tears filling, and re-filling her eyes. Even though she was trying, the tears wouldn't stop. "I am so sorry Gibbs." She sobbed, "it is all my fault. I should have seen it happening."

Gibbs looked into his agent's eyes and realized how important Tony was to her. "It's okay Zivers. I know you tried, I know these things just happen. Right now lets go inside." _And say goodbye. _He didn't add the last part but the thought hung in their air, heavy over the two agents.

Ziva nodded and walked inside with him.

They were just in time as a doctor came out in a white coat, a solemn expression on his face and in his eyes. He looked at the sad team who's hope he would break. "He's not going to make it. Go ahead and say your goodbyes. He won't make it through the night."

Gibbs nodded a sad thank you. "Alright." He lead his team to Tony's room and walked in. "DiNozzo."

"Hey-Boss." Tony fought the words out, he was just waking up from the medicine they had given him.

"You made it home alive." Gibbs walked over. "Good job."

"But not good enough. Huh?" his voice was slightly stronger.

"No." Gibbs gave a small smile. "Nice try though."

Tony laughed the best he could. "Figures." He looked at Abby, "come on Abs. I need my hug."

Abby walked over and gently wrapped him in a hug. "I'll miss you Tony."

Tony tried to smile, "hey, I'm still gonna be here. Just imagine its me making you those Caf-Pows that you love so much."

Abby let a tear roll down her cheek. "I will. Goodbye Tony."

"Bye Abs. Remember, goodbyes don't last forever." Tony smiled and kissed her forehead.

Abby nodded and walked over to Gibbs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

McGee looked at Tony. "Bye Tony. I'll do what you want me to."

"Thanks Probie. And let the new Probie know who's boss. Like I did." Tony grinned mischievously.

McGee chuckled lightly. The best he could do at that point. "Yeah. I will."

Ziva looked at Gibbs asking him with her eyes a small request.

Gibbs nodded and looked at McGee and wrapped an arm around Abby. The three walked out of the room, to let Ziva have a little time alone with the agent who laid in bed, dying.

"Zee." Tony looked at the woman he was in love with. It was a shame it took him this long to realize it. "Come here."

Ziva walked over and began to cry softly as she sat in the chair by the bed. She laid her head on the bed by his chest, "Tony. Please do not die. I need you. The team needs you."

Tony brushed her wavy locks gently. His heart hurting from the goodbyes and knowing this was the last time he'd see them. "Ziva, I can't keep going."

"Yes! Yes you can!" Ziva lifted her head and looked into his eyes, tears filling her eyes again and slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Zee, I'm hurt. There's nothing the doctor's can do. They did their best. I'm dying."

"You cannot! You have to stay Tony! We need you." Her voice lowered, "please Tony. I love you."

Tony looked into her eyes. "I love you Zee. I was an idiot and it took me this long to realize it. But I'll always be with you. I'm not going to leave you completely." He took her hand into his and gently pulled her closer to him. He met his lips against hers.

Ziva put her free hand on the bed to hold her up as they kissed. Slowly she pulled away and looked at him. "Please, do not leave."

"I have to Zee-vah." Tony knew the moment wasn't going to last. His time was coming, quick. His breathing became more shallow. "Ziva, remember one thing."

"Anything." She held his hand looking into his green eyes.

"No matter what happens, who comes into the team, or what happens with the team," he paused, long enough to catch his breath. It was harder to breath. "I love you. I always will, and I always have. You're the reason I loved work so much. The reason I wanted to go to work."

Ziva let the fresh tears fall, "oh Tony. I love you."

"I love you to Ziva. Goodbye." He kissed her hand then laid his head back looking at her. Then he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. It took a moment for his heart to catch up. Then the room was quiet except for the low whine of the heart monitor and the gentle sobs from the agent who had lost her partner.

Death had taken Tony in. A painful one, but it was gracious. Giving him time to say goodbye. The last memories he had of the team were the ones he had been given at the last moment. Now he was gone. A spot would be filled, but in the hearts of the team, it'd stay empty. For no one could replace the very dear and special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

_**A/N: So this is a sobering chapter. I didn't honestly think I'd kill off a character in this until now. It just seems different for me to do. The next few chapters will consist of the team grieving, and a new probie. I hope you enjoyed, even though it's sad. Please tell me what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Survivors

**Chapter Ten: Survivors**

_(Ziva's Apartment)_

Ziva walked into her apartment. Gibbs had sent her home, promising to come check on her soon, shortly after Tony had died. That was five hours ago. Where had she been those five hours? Tony's apartment. She picked the lock and went into his house, finding a small comfort about being there. She hadn't cried. Not yet. Not since Gibbs had held her. The tears were still begging to be let loose.

She set her keys on the counter and shut the door behind her with her back. She slid onto her butt and hugged her knees, tears filling her eyes quicker then she would want to admit. The tears began to fall down her cheeks. Tony was gone. Never coming back. _I am so sorry Tony. I should have been more observant. I should have noticed. This never should have happened. _Ziva thought, unable to speak the words. "It's my fault."

_No it's not Zee, I got ahead of myself. It's my fault. Please don't blame yourself._

It was the voice. His voice. The one she had been longing to hear since the humming of the heart monitor's low whine.

"Tony." Ziva lifted her head. He sounded like he was there. As if he was standing in front of her. Tears filled her eyes when she realized it was only something her imagination conjured up. Tony DiNozzo was gone. And she was a survivor. While he was gone, she had to be the one to keep her strength going. She had to be the one who went on everyday. Without seeing or hearing from him again.

* * *

_(at the Navy Yard. Inside the bullpen)_

McGee walked into the bullpen after he had finished talking to Sr. DiNozzo in MTAC. He was the one Gibbs wanted to explain to the Sr. It was probably one of the harder tasks he would have to full-fill now as Sr. Agent on team Gibbs.

"Timmy." Abby wrapped her arms around the agent as he walked deeper into the quiet bullpen.

"Hey Abs." He hugged Abby back knowing she just wanted to be held. She had been alone in the bullpen for the five hours since Tony died.

He wouldn't get used to that sentence. Those words. Tony died. Tony dead. They seemed so foreign. Like a disease that would suck the life out of everyone. It was already plotting to. Between Ziva and Abby. The two girls were more heartbroken than anyone combined.

It was understandable. Abby had seen Tony as a brother. Someone to go to for hug when she needed one. Tony had been her strength after Kate died.

_Tony why'd you leave us to? Why'd you make me promise to take care of the girls? I can't do this. It's too much. _Already the young agent was feeling the pressures of the favor he promised.

"It'll be okay Abs." He whispered trying to comfort her.

Abby nodded and he felt a sob escape her body. If only he could get rid of this. The ache the whole team would feel was going to be ever present now. No matter if they found a new team member. No one could take the place of DiNozzo.

"Timmy," Abby sniffed and pulled back to look at him, "what will we do without Tony? We all need him."

McGee shrugged. He wished he had an answer "I don't know Abby. But we gotta keep going. He'd want that."

Abby nodded in agreement. "Just like Kate would've after she died."

"And we did. And then Ziva came along." McGee rubbed Abby's back, "we're all a family and we're gonna be here for each other. That's the important thing."

"We're the survivors." Abby agreed. She sighed glancing at Tony's desk. "I miss him McGee."

"Me to Abs." McGee sighed. "Me to."

_**A/N:Okay so nothing about Gibbs and Ducky yet. But Gibbs' part is gonna be the most important. So I'll try to get it out here soon. If not, then next week hopefully. Sorry for the shortness!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye

**Chapter Eleven: Goodbyes**

Gibbs finished walking up the stairs and walked over to Ziva's apartment door. He had made it a point to check on her each morning and follow her in his car to work. He knew Ziva needed someone to support her and help her. Even though she wouldn't admit it.

He tapped his knuckles on the door lightly. Then dropped his hand to his side and waited patiently as he heard Ziva moving around inside. When she opened the door Gibbs wasn't ready for what he saw. Ziva was torn. Not just emotionally but it was showing physically too. Her hair was still a mess, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The only thing that wasn't messed up was her outfit. A black blouse and black slacks, paired up with her black business heels.

"Sorry Gibbs." She sniffed. "I am almost ready." She stepped back so he could come in.

Gibbs walked in and wrapped her in a hug, "it's okay Zivers." He whispered smoothing her hair back. He kissed the side of her head rubbing her back. "It's okay."

Ziva sniffed trying to keep her tears away. "I just feel as if it is my fault we are doing this today."

Gibbs knew how the young woman felt. He knew she missed her partner, especially with her feeling it was her fault he was gone. "It's going to be alright." He soothed. "Go finish getting ready. We still have plenty of time." He kissed her forehead and used a thumb to brush a tear away for the woman he was seeing as a daughter.

Ziva nodded. "Thank you Gibbs." She quickly went to the bathroom and finished getting ready, washing her face plenty of times to help with the red and swollen-ness of her eyes.

Gibbs sat and patiently waited. He too, was dressed in all black. No one was ready for today. They were saying final goodbyes and burying their friend. Their fallen family member.

A few moments later Ziva came out and took a deep breath. "Ready Gibbs."

Gibbs got up. "Lets go." He smiled a comforting smile to the young agent. She looked better than she had a few moments ago but he still saw the empty look in her eyes. It was one he would never get used to. He already missed the young, lively, teasing Ziva. And it had just been two weeks.

* * *

_(At the Cemetery)_

Ziva stepped out of her car. Tears wanting to fill her eyes as she grabbed the rose she was going to place on Tony's grave. It seemed surreal. She half expected Tony to be there. Tugging her hair playfully or messing it up. She wished she could hear the loving "Probette" he'd usually call her. Or even see the charming smile he'd give whenever she was upset with him.

Gibbs walked over from his car and put a supportive hand on her back, "you ready?"

Ziva nodded and they walked towards the NCIS family who had all gotten the day off to say goodbye. Tony was apart of a huge family and had impacted so many. It was a nightmare to the whole family that he was gone.

Ziva froze seeing DiNozzo Sr. "Gibbs. I cannot do this. It is my fault his son is gone." A tear fell down her cheek. The first of many for that day.

Gibbs looked at her, "he doesn't blame you Zivers. He knows that T-" He couldn't say the name, "he knows that its part of the job."

Ziva nodded and took a deep breath to gain the confidence she needed. Then slowly she walked over again.

McGee, Ducky, and Abby were by the older DiNozzo, talking with the gentleman about their memories of Tony.

"Yeah. I remember when he and Ziva super glued my fingers to my keyboard." McGee chuckled. There was no humor in his voice.

Abby tried to smile. It was a tearful one, "that was all Tony's doing."

At the mention of his name everyone around became silent. No one was used to him being gone. No one would ever get used to him being gone.

* * *

(_After the little ceremony thing; I know lots of jumping. I'm sorry)_

_**Ziva's P.O.V.**_

Gibbs called my name and I looked over, "you ready Zivers?"

I shook my head. "I need to say-" I paused. I couldn't say goodbye. Could I? If I did, that meant he was gone. Forever. I couldn't do that. "I need to do something."

Gibbs nodded understandingly. "Abs, McGee, and I will wait for you."

I nodded my thanks then walked over to the headstone that marked where Tony's body was. This was just a dream. It had to be! Any moment Tony would walk over and hug me, or pull my hair, or something! Anything! He couldn't be gone! He wasn't! I wouldn't believe it!

But as I kneeled by the tombstone, and brushed my fingers over the words, I knew in my heart it was real.

"_Anthony DiNozzo. Friend, Son, Co-worker, family to many. You will be missed and loved greatly. 1975-2011." __**(A/N:I just made up the date he was born since I don't know.)**_

I stared at the words engraved on the marble stone. They became engraved into my mind and slowly were becoming engraved in my heart. He was gone. Nothing would bring him back. Nothing.

"Oh Tony." I whispered. At his name a tear rolled down my cheek and fell into the soft dirt that covered him. In a few months time, it'd be soft luscious green grass. "I wish I could trade places with you." At this point, I didn't care that anyone saw me. I missed Tony. I leaned further down and rested my head against the cold marble. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Tony." I sobbed. "Please come back. I am so sorry I wasn't quick enough. Please Tony. Please." My pleading wouldn't bring him back, but I had to. Something had to work here. It couldn't end like this! I needed Tony! I needed to hear the consistent teasing, the laughter. I needed to see him everyday across the bullpen, smiling that stupid smile.

"Oh Tony, please come back. I'll trade places with you just please." I sobbed unable to finish the thought. He was gone.

Slowly I sat up straighter and wiped my tears away. "I will surely miss you Tony. There is never going to be someone who could even come close to you." I set the rose against the marble and ran my fingers over the engraved words once again. "Goodbye Tony. I will never forget you." I closed my eyes to take a deep breath then slowly got up and made my way back to Gibbs, McGee, and Abby.

Abby wrapped her arms around me in her tightest hug yet. She held me close and at that moment, I could care less how tightly she held me. Or who held me.

I hugged Abby back in an equally tight hug and we closed our eyes and cried for a moment together. Nothing was going to be the same, but with Abby's crushing hugs, maybe they could keep a little of the pain at ease.

**Gibbs' P.O.V.**

I watched Abby and Ziva hug and knew that the girls were probably the most affected by DiNozzo's death. I didn't know about McGee but I knew he missed Tony too. It was obvious in his work over the past few days. He was quiet. More then normal. He rarely smiled like he did. But the thing I noticed the most, was he was watching the girls and I just knew that Tony's last request for him was to take care of them.

I glanced over at Tony's grave. Ziva's rose that rested on the tombstone was lonely. But it was there for Tony. Just like Ziva was always going to be there for him. At once I felt grief flood over me. My hand was gonna get a good break now. Without DiNozzo to slap. Life in the bullpen was going to be a hell of a lot different.

_Goodbye DiNozzo. It won't be the same without you kid._

_**A/N: Okay so this is where I'll end this chapter. I think I'll do one more. And it will be a serious time jump. One year. It'll show how the team got along without Tony and talk about the new agent. Thank you all so much for your reviews and faithful reading. I never expected this many! Thank you all once again, and it's a good thing that this is only fiction and we got our DiNozzo on the show huh? Well until next time, please review, fav, or just read and wait. Thank you all so much once again!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

_**A/N:Wow, its weird to be ending this. But I have such great reviewers. Plus I need to get back to A Life Risking Case for y'all. Haha. After I end this and update the other one I think I may start another one. It's gonna be a Tiva for those who don't like Tiva. Just making sure you all are warned. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and everything! Thank you a million times!**_

**Chapter Twelve: Epilogue**

**(A Year After Tony's Death)**

"Come on Probie." McGee called over his shoulder as he and Ziva climbed the hill behind Gibbs where the body was.

"It'd be easier if I didn't have to carry the gear!" The newest member of Team Gibbs whined.

McGee and Ziva exchanged glances, chuckles hiding behind their smiles. It was almost an exact glimpse back when Tony was alive and McGee was "Probie".

"Come on Matheson." Gibbs growled as he waited for the rest of his team to catch up.

Ziva and McGee caught up easily and waited with Gibbs patiently.

The Probie, Matheson took a while and when he was about to reach the three other members they began walking again. "Oh come on." He mumbled under his breath, frustrated.

Ziva chuckled softly hearing him. _Oh the things you would say to him Tony. _She thought looking up to the sky. It had been something she had done often over the past year. Every time something happen that reminded her of Tony she thought something to him and looked at the sky. It helped deal with the grief and guilt of losing him. _I miss you Tony. Its weird without you here. It's especially weird without hearing you be the one saying Probie. _McGee glanced at Ziva and put a hand on her arm in comforting way. When she looked over at him he smiled letting her know she wasn't alone in missing the old friend.

Ziva smiled back gratefully and took the camera from Matheson and began to take pictures of the scene as they got to it.

Gibbs looked at McGee, "look for stuff that'd be good evidence while we wait for Duck."

McGee nodded and put gloves on then began to look around.

"What about me Gibbs?" Matheson, the ever eager Probie asked.

"Hold the gear for McGee and Ziva." He walked over to the ranger who had found the Naval officer's body and began to take his statement.

"Seriously!" Matheson groaned.

Ziva chuckled. "We all had to go through it." She took a picture of the unsuspecting probie making the light blind him momentarily.

McGee chuckled. "Be glad your not Tony. He'd give you a good head-slap right about-" then McGee felt the sharp pain on his head. "Now."

Gibbs stood behind McGee, "that was a good one to huh McGee?" Gibbs gave a half smile, "get to work."

McGee nodded, "yes boss." He began to look around again.

"Tony?" Matheson looked at Ziva as she took pictures of the scene and whatever McGee found.

Ziva nodded. "Yes. He was the senior field agent of the team."

"I heard you guys talk about him before. What happened to him? He quit? Get fired? Move? Transfer?" With each question the memories flooded back to Ziva and McGee. Tears threatened both of them.

Gibbs noticed and shot the Probie a glare. "Set the gear down and help Duck. You mention this conversation or him again, you will get a slap in the head." He gave the Probie a head slap for good measure. "Got it?"

Matheson nodded. "Yes Gibbs." He set the gear on a safe spot then quickly went down to help Ducky and Palmer with their gear.

Ziva glanced at Gibbs. "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded, "you're welcome. Just remember, he's still got a lot to learn."

Ziva nodded a tearful smile. "You are right." she went back to what she was doing.

McGee glanced at Gibbs, "its different without him."

Gibbs nodded. "It's weird not having to scold him about flirting with Ziva," a smile appeared on Ziva's lips and a small blush began creeping up her neck, "or head slapping him for calling you Probie."

McGee grinned, "now you get to slap me."

Gibbs shook his head with a smile, "if you don't work." He warned.

McGee nodded. "On it." He exchanged another look with Ziva and chuckled as he went back to work.

Ziva chuckled to herself and worked diligently.

Gibbs watched the two. The newly appointed Senior Field Agent McGee and the caring Ziva. Both had bonded more after Tony left.

McGee had done his best to keep both Ziva and Abby in good spirits. He had kept the jokes coming the best he could and with the new agent, he had given him the Probie name.

Ziva had been dealing with a lot through the year. If it was possible, the ex-Mossad had gotten stronger. She was braver, but it was obvious she had needed DiNozzo. That she loved him. She was quieter and more relaxed in the bullpen and had asked for DiNozzo's spot when they were about to bring in the new agent. They had given it to her knowing she'd be more relaxed there.

Abby. The little forensic scientist was still her playful, full of life self. But things weren't going to be the same. Music still played, but when there wasn't a case, a picture of Tony would be on her computer. A consistent reminder of what they had lost. Their friend. Their family. Another part of them.

Gibbs. Well he was a case all on his own. He wasn't much changed on the outside. But if you dug deep into the silver fox, you would find that he did care DiNozzo was gone. That he hurt too. And when he was alone, had time off work and it was a lonely day, he'd go to the cemetery and talk to his old friend. Say a few things about the team to keep him updated. And to say he missed him.

Tony DiNozzo was forever apart of Team Gibbs.

_**A/N:Sorry this took so long! I wrote it in bits cause I kept getting blocks! This isn't edited, I shall do that tomorrow but it is late and I need to get up early. So enjoy! Love y'all! Happy Easter too!**_


End file.
